


The Widow

by KatMotif



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Identity, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMotif/pseuds/KatMotif
Summary: What was once lost can be found again; sometimes another loss sparks the discovery. When you lose someone who is your whole world, what are you to do?
Kudos: 1





	The Widow

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey I'm posting something that isn't a fanfic?! Just an experiment, nothing to be taken too seriously. An exercise if you will. Maybe a basis for something more serious in the future.

They met by the Shore, the waves crashing on the black sand of the beach. He would often meet her here in secret, both betrothed to others, but the two young lovers were too deeply in love to let each other go. Often, he would bring her gifts, like a dagger or a necklace. They loved each other, since the day they'd met in the woods as she was gathering mushrooms for a stew and found him training with his sword.

But this particular night was different then the others. It would be the last time she would ever see her love, the one whomst she'd devoted her life to. He told her of things she couldn't understand, things pulling him from her arms and into a war he may never return from. A war of angels and demons and men, and the fate of the world at stake.

Days after he said his goodbyes, the moon broke in half. And the next morning her lover's broken sword and shield were returned to her, wrapped on the tattered remains of his red cloak. And she wept. She pulled her head and gnashed her teeth and screamed his name into the air, as if her cries would bring him back to her. But she knew nothing ever would.

One day at a time, she remembers who she was. She remembers her love of song, singing songs she'd once sung with her mother that had been forgotten when he had come into her life. She cuts off the long, tangled mess she allowed her hair to become, favoring shoulder length. Like it had been the day she'd met him. She starts her archery once more; she is rusty, as he had protected her she didn't really feel the need to practice. Within months she's hitting bullseyes again.

She takes long walks in the woods alone, not unarmed, her bow and arrows and a dagger that he had given her under her cloak. She listens to the soft singing of the fae and the songbirds, and takes in the world he gave his life to protect. The world she had once taken for granted was beautiful. She realizes she is so much more than the people in her life and the bonds that come and go.

She begins to feel like herself again. A part of her heart will always be with the boy who had first captured her heart, but she would never again let one person be her entire life. Her life was her own, and it was hers to live. And in time, she would love again.


End file.
